


Cold

by Vanfu



Category: Horror of Dracula (1958)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Tania reflects on her Aunt Lucy's final day.





	Cold

Tania knew that her Aunt Lucy was dead. She had been at the funeral. But when she meet Aunt Lucy's eyes the night before, she felt as if she was under a spell, like a force kept pushing her thoughts of unease away. The spell was only broken when a policeman spotted them. Aunt Lucy screamed and ran away.

Aunt Lucy called to her again tonight. The spell didn't feel as strong this time. Maybe it was the cold that weakened it. They walked for what felt like forever until they came to the graveyard. The force pushing her thoughts back broke, she remembered walking this same path for Aunt Lucy's funeral.

Terrified what of the undead woman could do to her, the only words that spilled from her mouth were about the cold.

* * *

Aunt Lucy screamed as a cross was pressed into her forehead by the doctor, the same cross that Tania now clutched tightly in her hand. The sun was beginning to rise and she watched it's slow climb, welcoming it's warmth. She pulled the doctor's coat tighter around her. Her aunt's final cry would always leave a chill she could never shake.

 


End file.
